The aim of this project is to simplify and make cheaper the publication of scientific articles. We can convert electronically texts typed on word processor or computer text editors and sorted on magnetic media into tapes that can be used to direct computer typesetting systems. Already, such materials have been used to create WYLBUR files wherein the texts are modified to direct formating according to the requirements of publisher and printer. Magnetic tapes of manuscripts are produced and sent with the paper copy to scientific journals. Expensive, error-prone rekeyboarding at the printing plant is eliminated. All the care invested in a final typescript is not lost. Time is saved. Galley proof-reading is substantially simplified. Total typesetting costs can be halved. After demonstration of this method's utility, it is reasonable to request sharing of savings between publisher and government by significant reduction of page charges. Given the near ubiquity of computerized composition, one can expect virtually all journals used by NIH authors to be amenable to the new procedures. The software, once developed, is easily transformed for general use on other computer systems outside the NIH.